


White Gold

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappity sap sap...fluffity fluff fluff for lawandorder100's "Gold/Silver/Bronze/Medal" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Gold

Connie yawned. She and Mike were once again working late. Take out containers, files, and photographs detailing their latest case were strewn all over the table and floor. Mike was standing by the whiteboard, his blackberry in one hand and a picture of the victim’s antique jewelry collection in the other.

“Hey Connie, which do you prefer: white or yellow gold?”

“White. It’s elegant.”

He nodded. “The elegance suits you.”

*

 _About a year later…_

While watching the Winter Olympics at her apartment, Mike slid from the couch onto one knee and slipped a white gold ring onto her finger.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
